The Gordon Conference "The Cell Biology of the Neuron", to be held for the fifth time in July 2002 (Salve Regina University, Newport, Rl), has established itself as an important forum for discussing progress in the rapidly moving field of cellular neurobiology. The focus of the meeting is on cell biological aspects of neural function and the science discussed will be highly interdisciplinary, encompassing genetic, molecular, cellular, biophysical, structural, and behavioral approaches to understanding neural function. Research carried out in a variety of organisms ranging from C. elegans to humans will be represented. This year, the following areas will be covered: development and synaptogenesis, physiology of transmitter release, molecular targeting in axons and dendrites, vesicle traffic and membrane dynamics, receptors, transporters and channel biology, postsynaptic mechanisms and signaling mechanisms. The chosen speakers are among the most active in the field and are also articulate thinkers who should generate useful discussion by integrating their work and ideas with those in other fields. The format consists of 25 minute talks followed by a discussion of 10 minutes or more. The meeting roster contains a mixture of promising young scientists near the beginning of their careers and established scientists. Seven of the speakers are women and five are from outside the US. In addition, six to eight slots are being kept open to select speakers for short talks on exciting, late-breaking developments. Most participants (except speakers) will present posters on their work, ensuring maximum communication and exchange of ideas among participants. With its interdisciplinary focus on neural mechanisms, this conference is of special interest for understanding affective and behavioral disorders, mental health and drug addiction. The emphasis on neural development and plasticity has relevance for child health and development. The speakers include investigators who are specifically studying the molecular basis of neurological diseases and diseases of aging such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases, and other neurodegenerative diseases. The conference should be of great potential interest to the missions of institutes including NIMH, NINDS, NICHD, NIA, NIDA and NIAAA.